


game of lies.

by gaydirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ERM ALSO I ALMOST INCLUDED AIR CON BUT THEN??? THIS IS SET LIKE 100 YEARS AGO, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, and i love GoT but honestly my knowledge is lacking lmao, are masters even lords?????, idk - Freeform, so this is a game of thrones au, this has mentions of rape ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydirection/pseuds/gaydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>game of thrones au where harry is the rightful king who finds the iron throne very uncomfortable and louis is known as the “knight of steel” who has never been defeated in combat. </p><p>((contains possible spoilers oops))</p>
            </blockquote>





	game of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> my knowledge on titles is appalling omg i am sorry
> 
> also, it started off well and then i realised i was making them talk like they were part of a shakespeare play.
> 
> also also, i didn't check the spellings because i just want to get the first chapter up because i love larry and i love GoT

louis had never been one for kings landing. the heat of the south made him swelter from under his glaring armour and his once virgin white cape a dirty grey at the bottom due to the dust that had been collected throughout his daily afternoon walks. he had been here over three days and unbelievably, he thought accepting the white and donning the title of a member of the kings guard would mean he would meet the king, and well, guard him. but from the moment he had un mounted his trusty horse, the king was always deemed ‘busy’. even the small council didn’t need him. louis grimaced as his cape entwined with an overgrown rose bush. “seven hells.” he muttered rolling his eyes and releasing it from its capture. if he hadn’t had the cloak laid on his back, he would still be in cold, harsh winterfell. after ned stark had been beheaded and the rest of the starks had disappeared into the far corners of the earth, winterfell had come crashing down, the bolton family wreaked havoc upon the ones left. the tomlinson family had been sworn alliances to the starks and his angry nature was due to the fact his older sister charlotte had been raped, beaten and broken by roose bolton’s bastard son. louis had stood by and watched as she was passed over like some god awful pig. vengeance burned in his veins, he had slain and battled anyone who dared stand in his path. jon snow, the bastard of the starks had taught him how to hold a sword, how to swing and how to quarter an enemy before becoming part of the knight’s watch. this occurred several months before sansa stark was due to be wed to joffrey. the lannister prince (who had no place of warming the iron throne in louis’ opinion.) then in a turn of events that he had only heard about from the blacksmith, joffrey married margaery tyrell and promptly died after the ceremony. in his place, his younger brother tommen should have been named king of all, however after more murder (that of tywin lannister, the hand of the king) and a rather large announcement which highlighted the fact both tommen and joffrey were born from a life of incest between their mother and her twin brother. all responsibilities and titles were stripped from them and instead passed to their loyal counterparts, the styles’. 

whilst all of this unfolded in sunny, royal kings landing, louis was still slaughtering bolton’s men. he had also been spotted by an anonymous whisper and news was sent from the north downwards of the ever so talented boy of anger. he was entered into duels, competitions, battles, and had remained undefeated throughout them all. he was titled a knight some moons ago and until the Monday just passed, he was the “knight of steel” now however, he was milling around kings landing, watching young lords padded to the state of suffocation, wielding dull training swords and duelling other honourable young nobles. he wondered how his family were coping without him. he knew the king had decided to liege war on the last remaining boltons and vowed to rebuild winterfell to its former glory. in passing louis had been told of the trust and loyalty within the king and that although always fighting to keep his dominance, would look at other houses with respect. 

“ser tomlinson.” a voice rumbled from his left. “pleasant walk i hope?” the same voice quirked. a glance to his side confirmed his suspicions that it was lord commander zayn malik also known as the king’s most trusted friend.  
“a walk in this heat can only be considered pleasant for a short while, lord commander.” he swung his body to face the other. “are you also partaking in a mid-noon stroll?”

“one could only wish to have to spare time to wander about the paths, smelling the roses and listening to whores scream from the inns.” zayn mused, face falling into an amused state. “actually tomlinson, i came to summon you. you are finally needed to join a small council meeting, the king may be there however i cannot guarantee, he has been-“

“busy yes, i have heard that many a time.”

“you would be smart to hold your quick wit in this meeting, no title can save you from hatred of your fellow men.” 

“apologises lord commander, i am yet to review those around me as anything other than i was brought up with. i was never one to hold tea parties with the starks no matter how loyal my family were.” 

“come ser, they will not halt the council much longer.” 

through thick oak doors, five chairs held those of importance around an even thicker oak table, parchment and scrolls took up the circumference of the table, three other chairs waited the arrival of others. “lords.” he greeted, cape dragging behind him. only the gods know what would happen if someone accidentally stood on it.  
“your three days with us have not graced you with punctuality i see ser.” 

“ah, lord payne. as friendly as the winds say you are.” quick wit came naturally to louis, be that a blessing or a curse. 

“winds only carry the lightest of compliments.” the lord sat again. “come, sit, we must begin.”

“will the king not be joining?”

“he will not, as hand of the king, i will ensure all notes and possible rulings are delivered to him.”

“may i ask why he is always so preoccupied?”

“you may not.” 

louis was stumped at that, with an air of silence he sat at a vacant seat. 

“may i ask why i am here? usually small councils are only consisted of six. although i count six here it is due to the king’s absence.”

“you are going to be introduced to the true nature of your job soon, ser.” 

louis’ presence was soon ignored in favour of news from the iron bank, and how many goats would be needed for the coming party. maester horan began to list the potions and poisons he needed restocked. then master of coin reeled off sums that made his head spin. nobody was even writing this down, how lord payne was supposed to remember even half of this baffled the knight. “they are due to arrive tomorrow.” the master of whisperers, nick grimshaw spoke solidly. louis knew not of who they were discussing but that they must be important to have caught the attention of grimshaw. 

“of whom are we speaking?”

“the swifts.” 

“their daughter, taylor is to meet the king and soon their marriage will be in the process of planning and then they can produce the heirs this kingdom severely needs.” lord payne concluded.

“you are selling off the king to ensure the iron throne never cools from the warmth of a person.” louis thinks for a moment. “a solid plan, i am sure.”

“ser, you speak as though the king is a hostage, he has had offer from each of the seven kingdoms however he decided with a firm tone it would be taylor or nobody at all. as a smallfolk that managed to somehow cover their back in white, you would be so kind as to remember we only advise the king. he has the final say.”

louis held back the curse by the curl of his tongue and carefully considered his next words. 

“what has this to do with me?”

“you will be guarding the king through the initial meeting and then continuing your duties every day until the wedding. from then the king himself will decide whether to allow your keep or dismiss you back to winterfell.”

“a trial of sorts then. i am glad my assistance will finally be of use to my king but please bid my leave, i feel as though a small duel is in order.” louis stood, cape billowing behind him as he freed himself to the sunlight. his armour began to shine once again, silver and clean, only a dull swipe on his left calf which remained to remind him of the time he could have lost his dignity and pride to a boy. his own mind was a weapon against him and overthinking his jabs and blocks could result in failure to him and his family. the family that he was fighting for in the first place. his feet carried him to the small training ground that split novices from regulars. he turned to the first man he could see.

“you, can you wield a sword?”

“yes m’lord.”

“i am no lord, make no haste to label me so. i am no more than a squire playing dress up. i just happen to have to dress like this daily, boy. however, we shall duel. do not look so, i am not expecting you to own your own valerian steel sword with double edges and leather grip. we shall go back to the basics and train as though we are young boys with large dreams. come now.”

“yes ser.” 

they took their stance, dulled swords in their dominant hands. one, two three. one, two, three. louis liked to count as he took part in the combat. swipes and stumbles, the footwork could compare to that of a dance. one misstep could close the curtains early. 

“ah, yes.” louis buzzed as he pressed the blunt tip into the chest of the squire. 

“no match for me ser.”

“how about me?” another voice boomed. 

“are you certain lord commander that you wish to embarrass yourself in front of future knights and nobles alike?”

“you should be so lucky for me to have offered. i too never lose, however today one of us must.” the commander’s eyes sparkled with bemusement. 

“a shame it must be you m’lord.” 

their toy swords were not exchanged for the sharper steel, although a duel was to happen, nobody was to die over it. a small bow of the head started it and the scrape of the steel was music to louis’ ears. the shoes in the dust another note. grunts rolled from zayn’s lips and louis noticed his movements were brash and unfortunately for him, a tad predictable. louis wondered that if he were to bend his own arm slightly left then the angle would be perfect for a jab at the lord’s shoulder blade. he might as well chance it. better to lose to a lord than to a poor stable boy. he flicked his wrist forward and bent his elbow out and before he knew it he heard a small gush of air leave zayn’s lips. 

“as well as the knight of steel you seem to have a future in fortune telling, ser.” zayn chuckled no sourness from losing. 

“it could just be the confidence flooding my veins. the seven heavens above bless me with the talent.” louis joked.

“i call the bullshit of your statement good ser. you do know that your duties to harry begin in the morn.”

“harry?”

“your king. my apologies, it must have slipped my mind to address him formally. however my mistake doesn’t lessen the rest. your duties begin tomorrow louis.”

“you spoke my name, was that too a mistake?”

“a lord commander doesn’t make two of the same mistakes. after being defeated in combat and having your sharp tongue of laughter also slay me every two minutes i believe the formalities between us are over. you are louis as i am zayn. is that an issue?”

“it is not. lord commander is a bind for me to speak, zayn rolls off of the tongue with ease.”

“they say it is wise to place trust in nobody in kings landing, but you may place your trust in me louis, and i can place mine in you. however, i am the least of your worries. you will have to offer the king yourself for him to trust you. he can be a strange man, as his friend i offer you that. the rest is up to you to decide for yourself. as long as he meets lady swift the rest should run smoothly. but you’re a smart man louis and not just with your sword. use your mind and nothing should go wrong.”

louis nodded, his training sword left in the dust as he moved to let two squires charge at each other. his duties were growing by the second and the colour white wasn’t even that nice.


End file.
